


You are welcome

by alderaan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderaan/pseuds/alderaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny pierde los nervios y Steve quiere agradecérselo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en un [kinkmeme](http://h50-esp.livejournal.com/157342.html) de la comunidad de H50 en español del Livejournal. Aunque lo he modificado posteriormente.
> 
> El petición decía tal que así: Unos zoquetes del HPD están molestando a nuestro superseal y haciendo comentarios mal intencionados, y claro, el es el jefe y no puede andar peleando ni respondiendo a insultos, tiene que dar el ejemplo así duela. Pero Danno es otro asunto, y no le gusta, y sale a proteger y defender a su novio...

Steve debe de estar perdiendo facultades, a pesar de su entrenamiento como SEAL, si no es capaz de aislarse del entorno y calmar su furia, pero esos dos imbéciles del HPD que están murmurando a sus espaldas le están poniendo de los nervios. Debería darse media vuelta y enfrentarse a ellos, pero un buen jefe de equipo debe de controlar su temperamento, le dice una vocecilla en su cabeza que suena increíblemente parecida a la de Danny. Un almacén medio destruido… por tu culpa, idiota, ¿qué es lo que pasa contigo?, le dice la misma vocecilla… y lleno de policías y de sospechosos esposados seguro que no es el mejor lugar para empezar una pelea. Además, tiene al otro lado del teléfono a un muy cabreado gobernador pidiéndole explicaciones, así que no, no es buena idea colgar ahora y liarse a puñetazos, por mucho que le apetezca.

-Sí, señor. No, no señor. Por supuesto señor. Pero, señor…

De repente, surgido como de la nada y apartando a la gente de su alrededor, un Danny furioso pasa por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarle, directo hacía los dos agentes del HPD. Los puños crispados, la mandíbula apretada y, Steve está casi seguro, los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-A ver, tú, gilipollas, dime eso a mí a la cara. Porque, por si no lo sabes, ese tío de ahí, sí, ese mismo al que estás criticando, es uno de los mejores SEALs del país, un excelente jefe de equipo, un ciudadano ejemplar, una persona honesta y un amigo leal. Así que cierra la boca si no quieres que te la parta. Y tú, gilipollas número dos, a la mas mínima risita que vea vas a acompañar a tu amigo al dentista. Porque sí, puede que sus métodos no sean del todo ortodoxos ni demasiado ajustados al procedimiento policial, pero son efectivos. Y el único que tiene derecho a decir nada sobre él soy yo. Así que fuera, fuera de aquí, no quiero volver a vuestras feas caras de culo en lo que queda del día. No, mejor en lo que queda de mes. ¡Fuera, he dicho!

Steve es consciente que al otro lado del teléfono Denning sigue increpándole, pero no sería capaz de contestarle ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Está tan sorprendido por la reacción de Danny que ha perdido todo el hilo de la conversación. 

-Discúlpeme señor, tengo… ummm… que colgar. Tengo… eh… un sospechoso… se escapa… le llamaré en cuanto pueda, señor.

"Al infierno, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer", piensa mientras se mete el teléfono en el bolsillo y se acerca a Danny con una sonrisilla en los labios.

-Cállate, cállate. No digas lo que sé que estás pensando- le dice Danny mientras le apunta con un dedo -Sé que no debería haber reaccionado así, pero eso dos… te juro que… les hubiera… ¡gilipollas!

-Así que uno de los mejores SEALs del país- bromea Steve sin poder contenerse mientras le agarra de las caderas y le atrae hacia él.

-Cállate, te he dicho- le increpa su compañero intentando zafarse.

-Un excelente jefe de equipo- dice enarcando una ceja y con una sonrisa maliciosa sin soltar a Danny.

-Steve… no sigas por ahí- le previene Danny. 

Pero su voz, una octava mas baja ahora, le produce a Steve un escalofrío que recorre su espalda de arriba abajo. Tampoco ayuda que los forcejeos de Danny por soltarse hace que ambos se estén frotando de cintura para abajo.

La fricción es apenas sutil, pero suficiente para volver loco a Steve y notar que tanto él como Danny se están excitando.

-Un ciudadano ejemplar- le susurra al oído con voz ronca mientras desliza sus dientes por el lóbulo de la oreja de Danny.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú. No sé ni de donde me lo he sacado- añade en apenas un susurro Danny, cerrando los ojos y girando la cabeza para dejar que la boca de su jefe baje por su cuello.

-Una persona honesta y un amigo leal- finaliza Steve mientras atrapa la boca de Danny con la suya.

-Oh, dios, Steve, aquí no. Steve... nosotros no…- gime Danny, devolviéndole el beso.

Steve sabe que debería ser un beso corto, poco mas que un roce de labios, y dejarlo estar, pero es incapaz de contenerse e introduce su lengua dentro de la boca de Danny reclamándola para si. Dios, sí, sí, le gusta tanto besar a Danny, podría hacerlo durante todo el día, acariciar ese increíble trasero con sus manos y sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo, tan pegado que podría frotarse contra él y sería suficiente para que…

-¡¡¡Buscaos un hotel!!!

Las risas contenidas de Chin y Kono le devuelven abruptamente a la realidad. Steve no sabe de dónde saca fuerzas, pero con un gemido de decepción se separa de Danny, dejando espacio entre los dos. Al fin y al cabo están en plena detención y rodeados de gente. No están siendo muy profesionales, desde luego que no, pero si la gente supiera los esfuerzos que tiene que hacer para mantener sus manos lejos del cuerpo de Danny durante todo el día entenderían lo increíblemente profesional que es. Muchas gracias.

-Muy bien, aquí no. Pero esta noche nada de papeleo. Según acabemos aquí nos vamos directamente a casa. Tú y yo. Solos. Tengo… que agradecerte el que me hayas defendido delante de esos dos- añade con un carraspeo.

-Bien, de acuerdo- asiente jadeante Danny mientras traga saliva -El agradecimiento es bueno para el alma. Estoy de acuerdo con que me lo agradezcas. Bien, eso es. Luego. Vale.

Oh, sí, desde luego que se lo va a "agradecer", piensa Steve mientras le ve alejarse de él. Y sabe perfectamente cómo. Va a ser la mejor sesión de "agradecimiento" de la historia. Va a ser épica, jodidamente épica.

Y va a durar toda la noche además.


End file.
